


View From Heaven

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie needs Patrick's help to move on from hard times in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View From Heaven

View From Heaven 

 

I'm just so tired, won't you sing me to sleep... 

 

It was January again. Lacie had just turned 21 two months prior and her beautiful children were already 6. She couldn't believe how time was flying. She didn't want her babies to grow up so fast. January always made her melancholy. Not just because her children were growing up so fast. She pulled out an old photo album and started flipping through the pages. She had tears rolling down her face by the time that Billie came into her room. 

"Lace, why do you always do this every year?" 

"Because I miss her! Maybe I'm fucking bitter about everything that happened." 

"Honey, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know it hurts, but you've got to move on with your life." 

"When you're in my fucking shoes Billie, then you can tell me to move on with my life." 

"I'm not arguing with you Lacie." Billie said as she went back to her own room. 

Lacie closed the photo album and picked up her phone to call Patrick. He picked up on the second ring. 

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" 

"I've been better. Can I come crash at your place tonight?" Lacie sniffled. 

"Of course you can sugar. You don't ever have to ask that. That's why I gave you my spare key." 

"Thanks Trick. I'll be over there in a few minutes." 

Lacie asked Billie and Andy to watch the kids for the night and headed out the door putting her coat on as she left the apartment. The cold Chicago air hit her hard, but she didn't feel it as she walked to Patrick's building. She went inside and up to his floor, letting herself into his apartment. He immediately came out of his room and wrapped her in a hug. 

"What’s wrong baby girl?" 

"Patrick, I need to ask you for a favor." 

"Anything for you Lacie." 

"I need you to come to Oklahoma with me. I'm gonna see if Billie and Andy will watch the kids for me. There's something I need to do, and they don't need to see it." 

Patrick looked worried. "I'll see if Elisa will keep Declan for a few days longer. What's going on babe? You're not in some kind of trouble are you?" 

"No Trick, nothing like that. I just need some emotional support right now." 

"Ok honey. I'm here for you." 

He led her to his room and laid her down on the bed, laying himself next to her. He pulled her close and softly sang to her as she cried into his chest. 

The next day, they were piled into her car on their way to Lacie's hometown. She put a CD in the player and they rode in semi-silence, singing along to Yellowcard. Patrick knew something was really wrong when Lacie burst into tears while listening to 'View from Heaven'. He pulled the car over and shut off the engine. 

"Lacie, please tell me what's wrong." 

"We're going to visit my grandmother's grave. I've never been there since she died when I was 13. My parents never even told me. Billie's mom finally told me and it devastated me. She was my best friend and the one person besides my aunt that really pushed me to improve my talents. She was the light of my life and we were extremely close. I never got to say goodbye to her before she died." 

"So you want to visit her grave?" 

"I need some form of closure Patrick, and I feel like this will help me heal and move on. I need to feel like I haven't totally ruined my life." 

"Baby you haven't ruined anything." 

"Try getting my conscience to agree with you on that one honey. I gave up a lot in my life when I was with Caleb." 

"Including the violin?" 

"How did you know about that?" 

"I saw it in your room one night when I was over and I asked Billie about it. She tells me that you're really quite good." 

"I was. I haven't played since I was 14." 

"But you brought it with you I noticed." 

"I did. Grandma Mabel was the one who bought it for me when I was 7. She saw the joy in my face when we would watch symphonies on TV together. She said it was like looking at a young girl in love." 

"Your grandmother sounds like she was an amazing woman." 

"She was Trick. I just wish she was still alive." 

Patrick looked at Lacie sadly and started the car back up. As they drove on through the afternoon, he couldn't help but worry about her. There was still so much he didn't know about Lacie. He vowed right then and there that he would unlock all of her secrets, even if it took him until his dying day. 

Lacie suddenly got a strange look on her face. Turning to Patrick she giggled and said, "You are a self-aggrandizing bastard!" 

He chuckled and replied, "And you're a fucking shitty friend!" 

"Get fucked white-spread." 

Patrick laughed heartily, "I swear Lacie, you're the only person I'm willing to quote my own short film with." 

"Hey listening to Yellowcard always makes me want to watch 'Moustachette'. In fact, I think I'll watch it again right now." 

She grabbed her phone and pulled up her YouTube app and searched for the short film. Patrick chuckled as he listened to Lacie recite the entire 16 ½ minute video. 

"Lacie, babe. How many times have you watched that?" 

"Quite honestly I have no idea, but it's just about every time I listen to Yellowcard." 

"Why does that trigger it and not listening to Fall Out Boy?" 

"I think it's because I want to see Ryan act like a douche. Hey, not to change the subject or anything, but don't you think we should stop for the night?" 

"Yeah. We probably should. We're halfway through Missouri now." 

"I really appreciate you doing this with me Trick. It means a lot to me." 

"I know baby and you're welcome. I'd do anything for you, within the confines of the law of course." 

Lacie chuckled a bit, "I'm so grateful to have you in my life." 

He pulled them into the parking lot of a motel. "Let's go get a couple of rooms." 

"Can we just share one? I don't want to be alone tonight and I could really use the company." 

"Anything for you my love." 

 

The next morning, after they each got a shower and got dressed, Patrick drove them to a Waffle House for breakfast, then they were back on the road. When they reached Tulsa, Lacie started to fidget. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this Lacie?" 

"If I don't do it, I’ll never get the closure I need. We’re not going to the cemetery straight away though. I want to go see my grandpa Alex first. I haven't seen him in over 10 years." 

They finally made it to Oklahoma City and Lacie gave Patrick the directions to her grandfather's apartment building. After finding a place to park, they entered the building and trekked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Lacie knocked on the door that she knew better than her own. A blonde woman answered the door. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Uh, is Alexander Reynolds here?" Lacie asked. 

"No, I'm sorry, but the gentleman that lived here before me died a few years ago." 

"Oh. Ok. Well thank you then. Sorry to have bothered you." 

Lacie tried to hold her tears in until they got to the car but she broke before then. Crumbling to the floor in the stairwell, she sobbed uncontrollably. Patrick sat down next to her and held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth while she cried into his chest. He felt terrible for Lacie. What kind of people would keep their own child in the dark with information like that. He knew her parents had to have known. 

"Lacie baby, let's go get in the car. It'll help to be where they were laid to rest." 

Lacie nodded numbly and let Patrick lead her to the car. She quietly told him the directions to the cemetery. They walked around and found the dual headstone. Patrick let Lacie sit and talk quietly to the stone. He snuck back to the car and grabbed her violin case. He walked back to where Lacie sat with tears streaming down her face, and handed her the case. She took it solemnly and opened it with trepidation. 

"Baby, you'll feel better if you do this." 

She took out the instrument and sighed quietly, beginning to play, she felt some of her grief and sorrow melt away. It was almost like feeling her grandparents next to her. 

Patrick listened to the somber melody that Lacie was playing. His vision started to cloud with tears. She was amazing and whatever she was playing was beautiful. He didn't know the song, but he guessed that it was something she was just making up as she went. He knew he needed to encourage her to play more often. 

 

***Three Days Later*** 

 

Patrick had spoken to Billie once he and Lacie returned to Chicago. He needed to go and see Lacie's parents. Surprisingly, they only lived a few blocks away from Elisa. As he walked swiftly to Lacie's parents house, he could only get more and more angry. He knew that she had went through a rebellious phase and that she had apparently disappointed her parents, but that was no excuse for keeping information from her like that. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. A small dark-haired woman answered it. 

"May I help you sir?" 

"Uh, yes ma'am. My name is Patrick Stump, and I'm looking for a Carole and Matthew Reynolds." 

"I'm Carole. What is it you are needing?" 

"May I come in ma'am?" 

"Of course. My husband Matthew is in the den." 

Patrick followed the small woman through the house and into their den where Matthew was seated in a recliner. 

"Matt honey, this young man needs to speak with us." 

"About what?" He answered gruffly. 

"About your daughter Lacie." 

Carole and Matt both frowned. "What the hell do you know about her?" Carole asked harshly. 

"I'm her boyfriend, and I have a few things to say to the two of you. I'm not an angry person first off. I'm really not, but in the last few years that I have known her, I've become very protective of her and both of her beautiful children. She and I recently went down to Oklahoma City. I just want to say, what the hell kind of parents don't tell their child that their grandparents have passed away? What kind of parents ignore their child? What kind of parents disown their child because they made some mistakes? How do you two live with yourselves knowing that you kicked her out when she needed you the most? Did it make you feel good knowing that she was going through a pregnancy on her own? I've never said something like this to people that I do not know, but you two are complete pieces of shit as parents. When you have a child, it's your responsibility to love and take care of them and keep them safe. You're supposed to take pride in them no matter what they do. You're supposed to love them unconditionally. I see that you don't and it makes me sick to my stomach. You two will never know or understand what all Lacie has been through. You won't understand the sacrifices that she has made to make sure that she's a better parent than you two have been to her. She is a wonderful woman and a fantastic mother!" 

Patrick breathed heavily, red in the face from yelling. He turned to leave. 

"I'll see myself out. Thank you for allowing me into your home, and I wish I could apologize for my behavior, but I can't. I love Lacie and her two beautiful children, and if you don't have enough sense to see how amazing she is, then I guess it's better that you kicked her out." 

Patrick walked out of the house slamming the door behind him, leaving Lacie's parents to think about everything that he had said. 

 

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I know that people don't let perfect strangers into their homes, but that's the only thing I could think of to get Patrick in the door to get his anger out. Thanks again for reading my stuff! I hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
